


Beauty and the Beast (not really) Series

by chelswritess



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelswritess/pseuds/chelswritess
Summary: A spin on the Disney classic with our fav characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so again...this already exists... just let me live okay I've been meaning to do this for forver

The breeze floating in through the window was warm, offering no respite from the heat of a summer's day. Sunlight painted the wall in a soft shade of yellow and dappled over the curtains that swayed softly and brushed against the wooden floor. Despite it's simple beauty, Mare wished she was anywhere else but here. This town, simple and sweet, was a little too quaint for her liking. Everyone was ridiculously happy here and it annoyed her to no end.

She wished for adventure, like the heroine's in her books. The fearless ones who met any challenge head on. Being a thief was surely worth a good rush of adrenaline, but the people in this town didn't mind much if she swiped at roll sitting on the baker's window, or snatched up a few bolts of thread for Gisa. Once, the baker gave her an extra roll when he caught her dangling from the windowsill with her spoils still in her grip. It was ridiculous. When she had lived in the Stilts, thieving was dangerous. You risked death whenever you slipped your finger in a pocket.

But still, as strange as it sounded, Mare had enjoyed the chase. It gave her day purpose. Now living in the French countryside, life had become dull and quiet. Sure there was the stupid chirping of those birds every morning and the happily whistled tunes from the market, but Mare had learned to tune those out lest she scream in some poor farmer's face.

But today lay an adventure and Mare couldn't keep still in her seat. Only every two days in a year did her father leave the village to trade with nearby towns and this year she had finally convinced her father to bring her along. In contrast to Mare's excitement, her older brother by year, Shade, was anything but. He fussed over her like their mother used to before she...

Mare swallowed down the tears that threatened to spill over at the memory. Shade bustled around the kitchen, checking her bags for the third time. "Are you sure you have everything?" he asked her, clearly fretting as he pawed through her stuff. Mare huffed at him, crossing her arms. "Yes Shade. Besides, shouldn't you know? This is the hundredth time you've been in my bag. I'm starting to think you're just stealing things," Mare replied, tucking her knees to her chest while eyeing his hands still in her things.

Shade shook his head, ruffling her hair fondly. "No, Mare. I leave the thieving to you," he winked. Mare made a sound of protest and smacked his hand away. "Stop, you'll ruin my hair!" she exclaimed. Mare smoothed back the deep brown strands from her face while Shade laughed at her. "Since when did you care about your hair?" he teases. "Looking for somebody special?" Shade yelped as Mare smacked him again, though this time harder.

"Can't a girl just look nice for herself?" she said crossly. Shade's smile faded slightly. "Of course Mare, I was just teasing," he said gently and Mare softened. "I know Shade," she apologized. "I'm just nervous," Mare admitted, fingering the soft material of her cloak that Gisa had sewn for her. Shade tapped her chin making her look up at him. He gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine, Mare Bear. And don't worry about the rest of us, we'll be fine," he reassured her.

"Are you ready, Mare?" her father asked, still buttoning his own coat as he came to stand in the doorway. Mare stood up and adjusted the folds of her cloak. "I'm ready," she called out, reaching for her bag. "We have to stop off at the stables where I left Philippe and Arianne for some food and rest last night," her father informed her and Mare groaned. She knew that Maven would be there along with his sidekick, Tommy or something like that. Shade crossed his arms, immediately going to into protective brother mode. "Is that Maven boy going to be there?" he asks our father.

Father sighs and scratches at his head. "Unfortunately he was the only one available to tend to Philippe and Arianne, so yes. He said he would like to see you again, Mare." Mare groaned again, this time louder, resembling a half scream. She hated Maven and his proposals. He asked her to marry him at least five time a week and Mare had debated whether it would be worth it to strangle him on his fifteenth try.

She had no idea why the boy was so fixated on her. Maybe it was because of when she had first arrived, Mare had been his semi-friend until she had picked up on his strange side. They had met in class when he offered to be her partner in science. Mare had found him nice enough, but now he had become something on your shoe that wouldn't come off no matter how much you tried to remove it.

Her father continued on. "I told him that you would come to visit," he said apologetically, and looked down in shame at the glare she shot him. "At least we got free service," her father said lamely and Mare sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with." Mare grabbed her bag and swung herself around and marched out the door, not bothering to wait for her father. He struggled to keep up with Mare's long strides but she didn't slow. Anger and frustration quickened her steps.

 

 

It took all but four minutes for Mare to reach the stables with her father on her heels. The walk here had helped at calming her temper, but not by much. It flared again as Maven appeared with Tommy at his side. He flashed her a grin that had been known to make other girls swoon and sigh, but Mare only resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mare," he grinned at her, his teeth startlingly white against his dirt smudged cheeks and piercing blue eyes. Mare willed her mouth to curve a little in what she hoped passed as a smile.

"Hey Maven," she nodded, "Tommy." The boy with dark blond hair smiled at her. "Actually it's Thomas, but close enough." Mare's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Thomas." But the boy didn't seem upset. "It's fine Mare, Tommy is his nickname anyway," Maven assured her while Thomas's brow furrowed as if to say, no it's not. Mare felt pity for Thomas. Why he was Maven's friend confused her when what she had seen so far of him was quite nice.

"Well I should be going now," Mare said quickly. "Could you fetch Philippe and Arianne for me please?" Thomas moved to go get the horse but Mare stopped him. "Maven, if you would please?" she said as sweetly as she could. Maven's brows narrowed in irritation at missing an opportunity to speak with her. "There is no one else I trust with my father's horse," Mare added in hope's that it would flatter his ego. Sure enough it worked. Maven smiled at her. "Of course, for my lady."

Mare didn't particularly like the way he said 'my lady' but she ignored it. This trip would be an opportunity to visit some other parts of the countryside, or even the city to see where she might move someday. She would never have to see Maven or this town again. The other townspeople thought her strange for wanting leave for something bigger. It's those books she reads, fills her head with fantasies, they would mutter as she walked by. At first it used to bother her. Now she couldn't care less.

As Maven approached them with Philippe and Arianne in tow, Mare didn't miss the way Thomas's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Poor thing, Mare thought. He's in love with Maven. Mare wished that Maven would develop a secret crush on him as well, if only to spare her and for Thomas's sake. Maven handed her the reins, and she passed Philippe to her father who stood by off the side watching the whole exchange.

"Hey Mare, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with_" Maven began but she cut him off. "Sorry Maven, but I should really be on my way," Mare said hurriedly. "Come father, let's be on our way." Mare drew up her hood and quickly began to walk away. She gently tugged at Arianne's reins as she walked away. "Mare," Maven called, but she didn't dare look over her shoulder as she made her way to the gates, clutching her bag tightly in hand. "Mare!" he said again, this time louder and underlying with irritation.

She heard her father with Philippe behind her, but she could also hear Maven doing his best to catch up with her. Mare broke into a light jog as the gate came into view. He was getting closer though. Mare hopped up on Arianne in an attempt to outpace him. She urged Arianne into a light gallop and Maven's voice faded behind her as she passed the gates.

Mare let out a delighted laugh as she and her father came to the outskirts of the forest. She pushed Arianne to go faster. Mare tilted her head back and sighed dreamily as they left the village behind and edged towards the woods. It reminded her of the Stilts, of the woods back at home. She could hear her father scolding her to slow down, but Mare didn't hear him. Not with the musical whistle of the wind filling her ears and tangling in her loose hair as it whipped out behind her. This was what freedom felt like, Mare thought happily.

She slowed as they came to the mouth of the forest. The trees loomed against the sky, each one climbing higher and higher like twisting spires. They looked like claws scratching at the clear blue sky. It was a strange forest indeed. No creatures made a sound, though they certainly dwelled in the woods. It was eerie, but at this moment, Mare couldn't care less. It wasn't that suffocating town and that was all that mattered.

Her father led the way through a winding path deeper into the forest and Mare followed. Her stomach began to rumble as she realized she forgot to eat breakfast that morning. She searched through her bag for a snack. Thankfully, Shade had packed some bread and cheese along with an apple for Arianne. Mare unfurled the note on the apple and read:

For my forgetful favourite little sister (don't tell Gisa)

\- Shade

Mare snorted at the note and tucked it back carefully into the bag. She gave Arianne the apple and patted her head. The horse huffed in what Mare assumed was appreciation.

As they ventured farther, the air became colder and the light seemed to fade into night though Mare knew it couldn't be more than past one in the afternoon. She could've sworn that a snowflake had drifted past her. Her breath clouded in the air and Mare shivered, wrapping her cloak a bit tighter. But her father didn't seem concerned with the weather, so Mare tried to ignore it as well. Up ahead she heard him curse. He swung off his horse and Mare peered at him and what lay at his feet.

A fallen tree obscured one of the crossways and her father kicked the tree in anger. "There's no moving that," he grumbled and hopped back onto Philippe. Mare opened her mouth to speak, but her father held up a hand and cocked his head to the side listening to something. Mare listened as well, tilting her ear to the sound. It sounded like...growling.

Her eyes widened as did her fathers. They both heard it. Wolves, Mare thought, her stomach pooling with dread and fear. Her father whipped out a small knife from his bag. "Hide," he whispered to her, eyeing the hills above them. She obliged and climbed towards the nearest bush in case her father would need help. Mare found a branch that was thick enough to cause some damage and waited with her breath caught in her throat.

They appeared one by one, snarling with fangs dripping saliva. They had glossy white coats that shone under the moonlight and their yellow eyes were clouded with hunger. Her father didn't seem fazed by any of this and held his knife higher.

Mare gripped her branch tighter as if that would do anything.

When the first one leaped at him, her father slashed at it with his blade. Philippe neighed, clearly startled. Father gripped his reins. "Mare, get Arianne and follow me. Philippe, go!" he bellowed. They charged down the other path, and the wolves followed. He was leading them away. Mare wanted to cry and hug her father, but that wouldn't help. She jumped on Arianne. "Come on girl, lets go," she muttered.

Her father wasn't too far off and Mare was so focused on him that she didn't notice the wolf that trailed behind her at first. It leaped at her and she lashed out with the branch. Arianne let out a startled sound and galloped faster. The branch connected with it's face and Mare winced at the crack. She was breathing heavily as she glanced behind her to see the wolf baring it's teeth at her. At that moment, Mare decided that she no longer wanted to be like the heroine's in her story who bravely fought off animals like wolves.

She urged her horse to go faster. Mare's heart was beating wildly and her breaths came out in short pants as she swung at the next wolf that came too close. Her father yelled something ahead of her that she strained to hear. The only words she could make out were, "castle" and "gate." Confusion gripped her. What castle?

Before she could form the question, a tall figure rose out from the shadows with pointed towers that crowned the starry night sky. Mare steered Arianne to the wrought black gate that got closer with every passing second. The two wolves nipped at the horse's heels and Arianne yelped. "Come on," Mare whispered over and over again, hoping that somehow it would save them.

As soon as she passed the gates, the wolves came to a halt and sneered at her. Not one dared to cross the line, and Mare wondered if it was mistake crossing the gate as well. Her father ran to her and helped her off Arianne. He gathered her into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Mare tried to stop shaking but her limbs refused to obey.

Her father led the horses over to the stable which was surprisingly well stocked and warm. "There you go," he murmured to them. Arianne and Philippe settled down into the hay, exhausted.

Mare followed him up the staircase that led to the doors of the castle. She eyed the building warily. Mare couldn't shake the feeling of entering the mouth of a beast. The doors were grand, or would be if it weren't for the air of abandon that hung around everything. It creaked as she pushed it open to reveal an elegant staircase leading to upper rooms. Mare peered around to what she assumed was the living room, or one of them.

Her father kept his hand around her arm as they continued on. The crackle of a fire drew their attention away and they edged cautiously towards the sound. "Hello?" he called, cupping a hand around his mouth to magnify the sound. No one replied. A slight stir out of the corner of her caused Mare to spin around only to find everything in place. What was this place?

The fire was located in a dining room that was elegantly furnished. To their surprise, two plates with a multitude of different dishes lay out on the table. Her father thanked their strange host and sat down to eat, but Mare eyed the food with suspicion.

"Father, I don't think we should be staying long," Mare warned him, moving closer to the fire in an attempt to warm herself.

Her father eyed the room, slowly twirling a slice of bread. His gaze focused on the balcony type thing above their heads. Mare noticed that while he had sat in front of the food, he never put it in his mouth. She knew he would have enough sense to not trust so openly, especially not on a night as strange as this one.

Mare shivered again, still shaken by the wolves and being chased through the forest. Her father caught her and his tense expression melted into concern. "We should be leaving soon. Perhaps we could find a blanket for you." Mare nodded, turning back to the fire. The flames never ebbed or paused for a second. They jumped hot and high, never ceasing which she found odd. This castle gave her an uneasy feeling.

Father thanked the host to no reply. As they passed through the carved doors, Mare could've sworn that something had moved out of the corner of her eye. This place is making me mad after only a few minutes, she thought. But as for as strange as it was, it was just as beautiful. none other than the gardens. Mare let her fingers trail along the flowers, remarking how the petals, though damp, had not a speck of frost on them.

The gardens were wild and tangled, yet there was a beauty in them. Something about it felt magical, it was like a sharp tang in the air. Her gaze caught on the wall where Mare thought she saw a shadow move past, but she shook her head. It was most likely just her father. As she moved deeper into the gardens, a beautiful red rose nestled in thorns caught Mare's attention. It wasn't like the other surrounding it. This one begged for attention, blooming bright and big. Mare gripped the stem and slowly broke it off. She sniffed at it and smiled at the sweet scent.

A flash from the edge of her vision caused her to whirl around. It was that shadow again, though this time she knew it wasn't her father, but she called out for him anyway. "Father," she asked the air, eyes searching the dark.

"Mare!" she heard him call out. But the sound was far away. This shadow was right before her. Panic seized her and Mare scanned for any sort of a weapon. Was it the wolves? Had they decided to cross the gates after all? she thought hazily. It couldn't have been, the shadow was not shaped like a wolf. But all she had was the rose in hand, unless she wanted to fight of this beast with leaves, there was no way out of this except to flee like a coward.

Not like a coward, her mind chided her. Like an intelligent person. She moved, ready to bolt, but it was a voice that stopped her cold.

"Thief," they accused, stepping out of the shadows so Mare could better see it's face.

Rather it wasn't an it, but a boy, a man who couldn't be much older than her eighteen years. He was handsome, with amber eyes that reminded her of candlelight. He also had glossy black hair that shone in the pale moonlight. Oddly enough, it reminded her of Maven's hair. The man was tall, but then again, so was everyone in Mare's opinion. She gaped at him openly, too stunned for anything else.

He stared at the rose in her had with a hard expression. It was because she was so numb, so frozen and not thinking straight that she replied, "obviously," with a duh-like tone. He took a few steps closer, and Mare took three steps back, her jaw clamping until her teeth gritted against one another. Who was this man and why the hell had he been stalking her?

"Why are you following me?" Mare hissed, gripping the rose so hard that the thorns bit into her palms painfully. The man snorted, shaking his head like she was some stupid creature. "I was curious about my guests. It's not often I receive visitors," he explained, gesturing to the castle.

Mare's jaw dropped. "This is your castle," she said incredulously. He nodded once, slowly, as if unhappy about it. "My name's Cal by the way," he added. Cal looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to say something. "Oh, uh, my name's Mare," she stuttered out.

He gave her a grim smile. "I do apologize, but there are rules for stealing around here," then softly he added, "I wish things could be different." Mare laughed nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Rules you say? Like what?" Cal's tone sounded somber as he said, "a life sentence here."

Mare swallowed down her terror and a bubble of hysterical laughter. She needed to leave now and get her father. "Well that's a bit much, don't you think?" she said, doing her best to keep him distracted while she scanned for an exit. Mare could make out the distant figure of the gates and she took another small step back. There was no way she could make the run back to her house alone. She needed Arianne. "Ok, well I guess if I must-"

She didn't finish the rest of the sentence as she bolted for the stables. "Hey!" Cal shouted, moving to run after her. "Father!" Mare shouted as she quickly boarded Arianne. "Mare?" he answered, panic evident in his voice at her tone. Mare tugged on Philippe's reins as she and Arianne ran. Behind her, Cal growled with frustration. Mare resisted the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out.

Her father didn't ask questions as he jumped up on Philippe and together they charged for the gates with father in the lead. As soon as Mare came up to the gates, they slammed shut, leaving her trapped behind. Her father and Philippe came to a screeching halt as they turned around the face her. Panic and fear clawed it's way up Mare's throat, wanting to erupt into a scream.

"No, no, no," she cried, kicking at the gates while her father slashed at them with his knife. But Mare knew it was hopeless, just like Cal had said, there was price to paid for her crime. Mare smiled sadly at her father who had begun to kick and yell, still fruitlessly trying to break open the lock. A rustle along with heaving breathing told her that Cal had finally caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, father," Mare whispered to him. For now she would have to play nice to this beast of a man who would trap girls in his castle for plucking flowers. She would need a proper plan of escape, one when he was unsuspecting of her. The plan took shape in her mind in fragments. His hand met her's from the other side and Mare could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. To her surprise, father's eyes began to water as well. "I should've never let you come," he whispered back brokenly. "Don't blame yourself, we both know the fault is mine," she said, her voice quivering.

Her father didn't respond, instead he glared behind her where Cal was standing off to her side. At least the beast didn't look happy about the situation. Instead his posture was diminished, his tone morose as he said, "I'm sorry sir, but your daughter broke a rule, an important one at that. She must carry out her life sentence here."

"She will do no such thing, not if I can help it," father snarled at him. Cal only stared at him. "Sir, I did not make these rules, but they must be obeyed."

Her father was on the verge of sobbing as he said, "take me instead, please." Mare's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she shouted looking between her father and Cal. Mare steadied her breaths, resting her gaze on Cal. She lifted her chin in what she hoped looked like bravery despite the hollow ache inside her chest. "I'll go with you, but leave my father out of this."

Something like the ghost of a smile flitted across his lips. He nodded. "We must go now, come," he beckoned her. Mare felt the sneer tug at her face at being treated like a misbehaving pet. But she hitched up her cursed skirts and began to follow him. As she did so, her father's quiet whisper stopped her. It was an indecipherable sound to many, but Mare knew it was a way to catch her attention without suspicion. He reached to slip something cold and sharp edged into her palm which Mare realized was the knife.

She slipped it into a hidden pocket in her sleeve and continued on, not sparing a glance at her father who she felt watching her go, lest she arouse suspicion. Mare knew he would come back for her, she only had to wait.

And so, she followed the beast into the mouth of the castle, a rose in one hand with a knife in the other.

So that turned out to be 4210 words which was more than I expected it to be. Please note that this is only part one and there will be more. I'm not sure how much more, but it should be enough to cover the major events in the original story with a few twists. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Beauty and the Beast (not really) II

Her prison cell wasn't a cell at all, but rather a modest, plush bedroom.

Mare tried to hide her surprise when Cal led her up to the east wing as he called it and not down into some filthy cell. Sure the room was grand and all, but it was still something to keep her contained. That was further evidenced by the click of the lock which Cal had shut.

He had left an hour ago and barely said anything which suited Mare just fine. Her time inside her comfortable prison had been spent looking around for any manner of escape. All she had come up with was a few tied up bedsheets. Her room was located at the top of a tower, and unlike the princess who had managed to get down with her ridiculously long hair, that seemed very scientifically impossible to Mare.

She huffed in annoyance and boredom as she wandered the sitting room for the fifth time in the past hour. It was a large space with two flower printed sofa's, a few table stands and one glass coffee table supported by elegantly carved metal legs in shapes of vines and fruits. The ceiling was painted in a sky blue accented with gold. The walls were coated in a flowery print which Mare thought looked ridiculous. The amount of flowery things in this room was ridiculous. Thank goodness she didn't have allergies or else the situation would have been much more miserable.

Mare scanned the room, hoping to stumble across some secret passage of sorts. In her novels, castle's were filled with them. All she needed to do was find them. A rattling sound outside of the door halted her in her tracks. Mare dove for the sofa and snatched up a book that had been laying on the coffee table all the while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The charade of a calm appearance was all for naught as a cart strolled in with a teapot and cup seemingly all on it's own. Mare furrowed her brows as she came to inspect the cart. What the hell was this even? Did Cal send this? Mare had an inkling that there was more to this castle than met the eye.

"Are you just going to stand there or can I leave now?" a voice said seemingly out of thin air. Mare jumped and scrambled away. Instinct screamed at her to pull out the knife her father gave her, but what good would that do against an invisible target? Besides, she was saving it for that Beast.

To her disbelief, the pot turned at gave her the most unamused expression she had ever seen. It raised a painted brow and Mare resisted the urge to collapse in shock. "You-you..." was all she could get out. The pot rolled it's eyes. "Yes, yes I'm a talking appliance, now let's get on with it," it said dismissively. "Do you prefer sugar with your tea?" it asked, ignoring Mare's openmouthed stare. It turned it's gaze on her with exasperation. "I don't have all day, what do you want?"

Mare gulped down her fear and confusion. She would have to sort that out later. "I don't want your tea. What I want is information," she said carefully. She could've sworn it's lips tilted upwards into a small smile.

"Well at least you've got somewhat of a brain on you. I was starting to wonder," she commented. She bristled at that. Mare couldn't help but think that this was truly a terrible day if she was being berated by a teapot. "And where's your brain? Lodged in your spout perhaps?" she spit back. Her fingers itched towards the knife. She had no idea what this strange talking teapot was capable of.

The teapot let out a whistling noise in what she assumed was a sound of amusement. "That knife won't help you much, girl." As if in response, the cutting knives that lay on the tray spun in an neat arc, their edges gleaming in the soft rays of sunlight. It was menacing to say the least. Mare gritted her teeth and stepped back, acknowledging her defeat.

"That's a good girl, very smart of you," the teapot said. "Now, do stay right here. He'll be here to address you shortly." With that said, the cart wheeled itself out. Mare let out a deep sigh of frustration. She did not want to see him again, for she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to contain herself before the time was right. Doubt wormed its way into her heart no matter how hard she tried to fight it though. When it came down to it, when the perfect moment really did present itself, would she be strong enough to use the blade? To be haunted by the memory of blood on her hands till the rest of her days?

Cal was an unpleasant person, but could she really kill someone?

It doesn't matter, she thought. I'll find out.

Mare slumped into the bed feeling utterly exhausted. The past few hours had been so strange that she was convinced that this was all a bad dream. Well, she had thought that until she cut herself with the knife to prove that this was her new demented reality. Mare idly rubbed her fingers over the cut. It would definitely leave a scar, but she didn't mind.

Another slight rustle at the door made Mare jump. She then settled herself to sit in, refusing to stand for him. It was a small childish act of rebellion but she couldn't help but feel resistant. When the door swung open, Mare didn't look. The clomping of feet didn't sound like him though, compared to his graceful steps, almost dancer-like she thought. No, this was someone else. She turned her head but to her surprise she couldn't see anyone. Out of panic, she jumped from the bed, grabbing a pillow though she wasn't sure how much use it would be.

She peered down at the floor only to inch back in shock. No, no, no, there's absolutely no way this is happening, she thought. You've been confined in a strangers castle for plucking a rose, seen a walking, talking teapot, her mind hissed. And this is the strangest thing you've claimed to have experienced?

Unfortunately her mind did have a point. But that did not provide an explanation as to what was before her.

"Sorry miss, did I startle you?" the candelabra inquired, peering up at Mare who could only stare back in shock. It--he--had a thick french accent. The small clock next to him rolled his eyes, it's hands twitching in annoyance. "Oh no, of course not. This is just another ordinary day for her, you know? Conversing with candelabra and teapots and the like," it spit with sarcasm.

The candelabra shot the clock a glare. "I was only trying to be polite. Thanks for that captain obvious." The clock let out an exasperated hiss. Or at least Mare thought it sounded like a hiss. "Honestly Rafe, why do you have to do this now?"

"Um I'm not the one making such a big deal out it?"

"I'm not making a big deal out of it!"

The candle raised it's eyebrows.

"Well you--!"

"Okay, okay," Mare said once she finally shook herself out her dazed stupor. She held out her hand, gesturing for them to stop. Their words halted and they looked at her, like they had forgotten she was there at all. Mare tried not to bristle at that.

"You weren't supposed to be here anyway," the candelabra muttered.

"God knows what you'd do without me, possibly terrorized this poor girl," the clock shot back.

"I said enough," Mare repeated, this time with an edge sharpening her tone. They paused at that, finally giving her their attention. "First off, don't speak about me like I'm not here, secondly stop your pointless bickering, and lastly, where is the--" Mare hesitated. She couldn't very well call him beast, could she? "--Owner of this castle?" she demanded, feeling out the new words. Oh did she have many names for him, but being disrespectful wouldn't help her much. She knew she would need help, and that began with determining where his staff's loyalties lay.

"Er," the candelabra stuttered while the clock shuffled nervously beside him.

Mare raised a brow.

"He's in the west wing," it said at last, almost reluctantly. This had to be important information, Mare thought. But how?

"What is in the west wing?" she asked, feeling her eyebrows narrow in curiosity. "It matters not, my lady," the clock cut in smoothly. That only rose her suspicions. "Come now, dinner awaits us."

"Dinner?"

"Yes dinner, a formal evening meal, typically held in honour of a person of importance, though it may also be casual--"

"I know what dinner is," Mare snapped. "I want to know why he wishes for my presence. Aren't I his prisoner?"

"Are you being held or tortured in a cell?"

"No."

"Are you not at this very moment being kindly invited to a wonderful dinner by two of the most handsomest appliances you've ever seen?"

"That debatable actu--"

"I don't see the problem, and you must be starving," the candelabra added. He held out a still burning candle stick as a handshake. Mare shied away from the flame. "My name's Rafe by the way, and this grumpy buzzkill," he nodded to his right, "is Tyton." Tyton grunted as a way of a formal greeting. "The charming pot that was just in here goes by Farley though her first name is Diana. Call her that though and you'll find that you'll probably be dead by morningsurrounded by her favourite knives and tea bags."

"She's sweet once you get to know her," Tyton offered. Rafe snorted. "Yeah and I'm as cool as a cucumber. Helloo," he waved his flaming hand, "oh wait, I'm literally on fire."

Tyton didn't respond to him. Instead he turned to Mare. "In truth, the Master does not know of this and we intend to keep it that way. Think of it a gesture of kindness." He smiled warmly at her.

Mare dragged her eyes around the room. It was the finest she'd ever been in, but that did not change or help to ease the truth as to why she was there. To serve time for a foolish crime.

As if reading her thoughts, Tyton said gently, "it is only a prison if you make it so."

Mare hated to admit it but feeding her thoughts on hate wouldn't do much for her growling stomach. But if she was to escape, she couldn't very well be a sack of bones running through those woods alone.

While this was still the place keeping her confined, that didn't mean she couldn't spin it to her advantage. That began with investigating the mysterious west wing and its secrets. Hopefully it contained a tool in helping her to rid the world of the beast for good.

But before she could do any of that, she needed to eat.

Mare stood, dusting off her skirts.

Tyton beamed while Rafe only gave her a lazy smile and gestured at the door.

"Be our guest."

***


End file.
